


Villain!Gingie Drew

by Rose_Kard



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Kard/pseuds/Rose_Kard
Summary: What would happen If Snowy ran across Villain!Gingie?





	Villain!Gingie Drew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PipesFlowForeverandEver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipesFlowForeverandEver/gifts), [AceofIntuition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofIntuition/gifts).



It was a normal, long, boring day at ‘Snowy’ Joey Drew studios. Sammy had some running in about an hour before to complain about a pipe bursting, and it just so happened that Wally was sick. He had spent the past hour cleaning up the ink that was left in his office. He finally finished and sat down to eat a peppermint, when suddenly the door opened to reveal none other than Joey Drew.  
Gingie specifically. Too many Joeys to simply call them Joey. Snowy looked up to see his friend, though to his surprise his suit was a different color. Not only that, he had a cape. “Gin, what's with the cape and…” Snowy gestured to the man’s outfit with a questioning look. “Mwah ha ha, you see my dear friend I am a villain now!” Snowy raised one eyebrow “A villian?”  
“Yep!” Gin quickly walked over to Snowy’s open container of peppermints. “May I have one?” Snowy paused for a moment before replying “Uh, yeah, sure, go ahead.” The ginger lit up and snatched a mint from the container. “So you're a villain now?” He nodded “What are you planning on doing then? You are literally the kindest guy I know.” Gin paused “I’m not exactly sure, but whatever I end up doing is going to be extremely evil!”  
Cautiously Snowy turned back to his paperwork only to hear a ‘bleh’ sound. He looked up to see a half eaten peppermint sitting on its wrapper. “Why would you do that? You ate half of it, just eat it.” Gin shook his head “Nope! I’m evil now, and so I have to do evil things! Mweh heh heh!” Ok now Snowy knew that Gin could be extremely childish sometimes, but this was a little far even for him. “B-but the peppermint?” Gin then proceeded to walk over to the trashcan and drop the peppermint into it. “Gingie, what the Hell!” “Language Snowy.”   
Snowy then reached into a desk drawer and pulled out an interdimensional phone. He quickly dialed a number and placed it to his ear. “Hello… Hyde? Yeah this is Snowy. No I still hate you, but we have an issue. Its Gingie, he thinks he’s a villain … He threw away a half eaten peppermint … Yeah I’ll get him over in a moment.” He hung up the phone and groaned “C’mon Gin, I swear if it weren't for you I would be doing paperwork right now.” Carefully he grabbed the collar to the older man’s shirt and drug him to Hyde’s dimension.   
The two of them arrived to find Hyde sitting in an armchair reading a book. “That was much faster than I expected you two. Well lets simply figure this out.” After a few hours of reading random spell books the two men looked around to find Gingie missing. “You have got to be kidding me!” Hyde sighed “He could be anywhere by now. Where should we check?” “How the hell should I know. Ugh, lets just check the nearest grocery store. It sounds like as good of a place as any.”   
“You were buying hot chocolate, whipped cream, and cinnamon? We were looking for you for hours!” “Well I couldn’t find the right type of cinnamon. It would be wrong to get a cinnamon that isn’t the most evil Mwah ha ha!” The two Joeys gave each other side glances. Neither of them knew what to do at that point.   
Hyde then pulled Snowy to the side as Gingie bounced off to the kitchen. “So,I have no clue what to do. I hope you do because I don’t feel like dealing with this any longer. This is a waste of my time.” the younger of the two facepalmed “How do you think I feel! I have no clue how to make him knock this off. I’ve known him since who knows when! You have more magic knowledge then I do so…” He held out his hand, gesturing for him to input his thoughts.  
An idea came to Hyde’s mind and he held up a hand before putting it down. “Well you obviously have an idea so spill” Hyde groaned “Ugh, you won’t like it, and neither will I, but if we could fuse with him we may be able to figure out why he’s doing this anyways.” The younger man’s eyes widened “Hyde that is the worst idea I’ve ever heard and I hate it. Let's do it. You do anything stupid and I will have no issues killing you as soon as we’re done with this.” He shrugged “Wouldn’t be the first time someone has tried. Now let's make sure he doesn’t destroy my kitchen in his ‘evilness’”   
The two walked into the kitchen to find it coated in cinnamon. “You, Gingie, will be cleaning this mess up. I swear to any god that exists.” The last part was mumbled. Snowy quickly spoke up “So we had a fun idea and its especially evil, you know if you want to try it.” A grin spread over his face “Yes! But first I made you some delicious hot chocolate!” The two cautiously took the mugs from the smiling ginger.  
They took a sip and were shocked. It didn’t taste poisoned. “Gin, what did you add to this?” He giggled “Just a dash of cinnamon. It makes it quite evil!” Hyde looked at Snowy and motioned for him to hurry up. “Let’s do that evil thing we have planned for you now. It’s a surprise thought so you are going to be blindfolded.”Snowy quickly reached over and unties Hyde’s tie and wrapped it around Gin’s eyes.   
It only took a few moments for them to be turned into Frosty. “Oh so this is what the surprise is!” Gin exclaimed through Frosty. ‘Hydy distract him while I figure this out!’ Snowy whispered and Hyde began asking Gingie questions about Mary Jane.   
Hyde had forgotten why he was there not long into the conversation. Simply he thought about what he had done to his precious child, he had killed her in an attempt to save her. Gingie quickly ran to his side once he saw how Hyde was breaking down, and the look of fury he had as he stared at his own hands. “Hyde, I won’t forget what you did to MJ nut I know you tried to do what was best for her. I forgive you, and I’m sure she does too.”  
As Gingie was calming Hyde down they suddenly heard yelling “Hyde, I figured it out!” Snowy came practically flying from nowhere and grabbed Hyde by his shoulders. “Its a phase. He thinks that being evil is legally adopting everyone and painting a town pink with one bucket of paint!”   
“So, what your saying is that this entire thing, WAS FOR NOTHING!” Snowy nodded “I’m afraid so. It's like one of those things that MJ would talk about when she was obsessed with something. He will be fine in about a week.” The three quickly broke Frosty appart.   
“This was a waste of my time you two. Gin, you have to clean my kitchen, and Snowy, get the hell out of here before I strangle you again.” Snowy turned around and went to got back to his dimension “With pleasure.”  
Suddenly a fourth person walked into the room. “Hyde, I hate to bother you, but I can’t find Snowy anywhere and-” The newest addition paused “Oh I see you found Villain!Gingie or as I call him V.G. seeing as how we’re both Gingie!” Snowy and Hyde froze. There were two Gingie’s, as if one wasn’t enough already, but they were both the one they know?   
“But-but how? You spit out the peppermint?” The apparently original Gin looked at his other “Bad V.G. what have I said about spitting out candy?!” V.G. mumbled an apology. Hyde simply stared, dumbfounded “Allright out of my house, all of you! I’m going to bed. Figure this out in Snowy’s dimension for all I care. Just tell MJ I miss her, alright? Now Shoo!”  
The other three Drew’s raced out as fast as they could. None of them felt like dealing with Hyde. Snowy could figure out this Villain Gingie thing later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed!  
> -Rose


End file.
